


Who is the One Called A?

by Harley_Quinn13



Category: Death Note
Genre: Arrest, Betrayal, Corporal Punishment, Crazy, Death, Fuck Light, Imagined relationship, In her head, Kidnapping, L and A were never together, Original Character Death(s), Other, Revenge, Self-Harm, Shooting, Stabbing, Stalker, Torture, Wammy House, genius, runs in the family, vengeance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harley_Quinn13/pseuds/Harley_Quinn13
Summary: A few months after the death of L....everything changed. The word had reached Wammy's only a day after the incident. This caused a deadly woman to return to her roots..to where it all began.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I want to warn those who are not familiar with this character (so those I do not know and have not heard me speak of this character) that this story is going to include graphic scenes of torture and murder. A lot of violence basically. 
> 
> Continue on at your own risk.

  The skies were always dark at Wammy's, especially during winter. Young children still played outside even if the skies looked as if they could open up at any second. The grass was a dull color and course under the bare feet of the young ones running about, playing tag. There were children inside the castle-like building, learning. Not many know of the ones who sat in the chairs before them, what happened to some of them. A young girl held on to his hand as if her life depended on it. 

   Her blue-green eyes wide and afraid, her breathing ragged. When the sky finally did open up to the children below it, it let loose small, fragile snowflakes. As the tiny crystals fluttered around the young girl, they became entrapped in her long, curly, strawberry blonde hair. She made no attempt to hide behind the older gentleman escorting her to her new home, she only walked stiffly along side him, her bare feet aching at the cold touch of the concrete. She was told that this would be her new home, and she wasn't sure whether to cry or thank them. She was never taught manners, for she never knew her parents, but, she remembered a woman with dark hair..and she remembered what the woman would call her, she called her Julia. The maroon carpet tickled her bare feet, she hadn't felt such a texture before and she had done something she never thought she'd do. She smiled. She had no time to giggle, nor did her amused smile last, for the other children who ran inside did that for her. 

  Her heartbeat quickened yet again as the children stopped and looked at her, intrigued by the new arrival. She felt as if the whole world was staring at her, and she was made more uncomfortable by the children walking up to her. Nervously, she pushed a child- who was barely two feet away from her- over, and ran. The man followed her around the corner of the corridor, and he found her huddled in the corner.

     "I-I'm sorry Mr. Wammy." She apologized quietly. The older gentleman only shook his head with a smile and knelt down next to her, ruffling her hair slightly. She winced at the sudden contact. He had met someone like her before, maybe she would be his successor. She was only a few years younger than him, but that wouldn't matter. They couldn't meet in real life until they were sure they wouldn't hurt each other.  After rigorous testing and placement, she ranked behind A and B, now she had no other name... there was only C. She, however, disliked this name and preferred the letter J or A. She liked how they sounded alike and knew that they were in her name. Her new home ignored her requests, but B-whom she had befriended quickly and was her only friend-called her J. This changed on one fateful day.

   A few years after she was brought to Wammy's, the boy who would've went by the alias 'A' had committed suicide. Quillsh Wammy had approached Julia after this incident and informed her that she would be working with B and that she would be one of L's successors. Shortly after this, she was shown a picture of a young boy who was around her age. He had dark hair and was extremely pale. He had dark-but piercing-eyes, and wore plain clothing. When shown this picture, her expression lit up. It was this first time Mr. Wammy had seen her smile since she had arrived at his establishment. She was amazed, and felt a strong wave of emotion drown her. "This is L. He lives here with you." She looked up at Quillsh with wide, happy eyes. Finally, there was someone she could possibly be comfortable around, someone she could possibly call a friend.

  What Quillsh did not tell her, however, was that L had taken no interest in meeting the girl. This did not deter her at all. She was determined to meet him, he intrigued her like no other child in the home did. Not even B. For A, this was just the beginning.


End file.
